McGuire, Matt McGuire
by LuvBeingMe
Summary: Matt starts seventh grade at Hillridge Junior High. Also, Lizzie plays Matchmaker to Miranda and the new guy, Mikey. This would be the first episode of "Matt McGuire" :)
1. New School, New Friends

Matt looked around the hallway, it was his first day at Hillridge Junior High, and he was quite nervous. He looked for familiar faces, nothing, just people from other schools last year and people he never really talked to. People he never really talked to. Matt thought of Lanny, his best friend. "I guess he's happier in his new school", Matt whispered to himself, "he's a gifted soul". (Camera shows pictures of Lanny in a gifted school for gifted people, one with Lanny in a debate team and another one in the school musical).  
  
"Matt!" Someone screamed excitedly from behind him, he recognized that voice, and quickly turned around, it was Melina.  
  
"Hey Melina!"  
  
"So, what do you think of the new school?" she excitedly asked, she was obviously happy and excited about being a seventh grader".  
  
"It's okay." Matt replied with a small smile, though Melina knew it was obvious he was missing Lanny.  
  
"Look Matt, I know you are upset about Lanny going to a different school as ours, but that doesn't mean school will be boring, I have plans, BIG plans", her eyes began to widen, and it scared Matt a little.  
  
"So, can I see your schedule?" Matt asked Melina, a little more enthusiastic.  
  
"Sure!" She said, and as they compared schedules, realized that the only subject they had in common, was lunch.  
  
Matt was a little worried, so Melina and Matt decided to make new friends. "After all", Melina told Matt, "everyone needs friends!"  
  
As the two friends were walking down the hallway, talking about some future pranks they could pull for the school year, Matt noticed that there were the "school stereotypes" as her older sister Lizzie would put it. There were the popular girls flirting with the guys, and the geeks talking about their latest gadgets. One of the geeks oddly looked like Larry Tudgeman, only smaller. Probably his relative, Matt thought.  
  
The first bell of the year finally rang, and Matt and Melina hurriedly ran to their respective classes. Matt knew by heart where to go, since the seventh graders had an orientation the week before, and as he entered, a cheery-looking man greeted him, and as he had no idea where to sit down since everybody was bundled in "school stereotype groups", decided to sit alone in the corner seat, about three rows away from the geeks.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with black hair tied in a neat ponytail and glasses appeared, and decided to sit beside Matt. "Oh I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" She asked, about to stand up.  
  
"No, I actually don't know any of these guys", he told the girl.  
  
"Me, neither", she quietly said. "I just moved here from New York"  
  
"Cool, I've been living here all my life", he said with a smile. Finally, a friend! He happily thought. "I'm Matt McGuire."  
  
"Hey, I'm Luna Navarro", she smiled, happy to find a friend as well. "Do you have any other friends in this school?" She politely asked.  
  
"Well actually, yes, I have a friend named Melina, but she's only in my lunch class."  
  
"What period do you have lunch?" she asked, but was interrupted by the bell, and the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Williams, started writing down stuff to expect during the school year.  
  
The 40- minute period seemed to go on forever, and finally the bell rang, "Whew, glad that was over, that teacher sounds boring", she smiled.  
  
Matt smiled as well, "What class do you have next?" he asked.  
  
"I have Social Studies with Mrs. Campbell", she said, looking at her schedule, which was full of doodles obviously from their previous class. "What do you have next?"  
  
"Bummer, I have English with Mr. Bryans", Matt said with a heavy sigh, "guess that means I have to find another new friend."  
  
Luna laughed, "well, I gotta go~ I might be late for class!" she said, heading to her locker to grab some stuff.  
  
Matt smiled, triumphant that he found another comrade.  
  
*******  
  
So, what do you think? Please review my first fic, thanks!!! 


	2. Lunch, 3 Cheerleaders, and a Hottie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for Luna, Andrew, Mikey, and the teachers. =D  
  
(Setting: Cafeteria, sixth period)  
  
(Matt and Melina are both carrying trays, Matt makes a joke about the cafeteria food and an angry lunch lady glares at him)  
  
Matt: (softly) Sorry.  
  
(Lunch Lady leaves)  
  
Melina: so, how were your first five classes?  
  
Matt: Not surprisingly, troublesome- It's my first day and already I have 2 warnings for being destructive and another one for going to the girls' bathroom in the second floor.  
  
(Melina stares blankly at him)  
  
Matt: Heh heh, it was a prank those eighth graders pulled.  
  
(Luna enters with a guy with trays of their own)  
  
Luna: Those lunch lines are so long. (Guy nods head) Oh hey Matt, didn't know you were in my lunch period.  
  
Matt: Luna! Melina, this is Luna, she's in my Math class, and Luna, this is my friend from last year, Melina.  
  
Luna: Hi.  
  
Melina: Hey Luna, who's your friend? (Moves her books to make way for Luna and her friend)  
  
Luna: Oh, sorry, this is Andrew.  
  
Andrew: Hey Matt, and Melinda, isn't it?  
  
Melina: Melina.  
  
Andrew: Oh, sorry.  
  
Melina: It's okay, Melina is a pretty unusual name anyway.  
  
(Luna and Andrew sit down; everyone is silent while eating lunch)  
  
Matt (breaks the silence): So. What do you think of the teachers?  
  
Luna: I think my first three teachers are okay, the fourth one tries too hard to be "interesting" and the fifth one is the coolest!  
  
Matt: Mr. Bryans?  
  
Luna: Yeah, how did you know?  
  
Matt: I had him second period, remember?  
  
Luna: Oh yeah... what about you Matt?  
  
Matt: Mr. Bryans is great and Mr. Willian's okay, Mrs. Redding and Ms. Franco are scary but Mr. David is way too scary!  
  
Luna: Yeah, he's the one who tries too hard, really freaky. Melina, how are your teachers?  
  
Melina: Boring, boring, blah boring, quite interesting, and fun. *rolls eyes* I hate school.  
  
Matt: You'll learn to love it. Andrew?  
  
Andrew: I had Mr. David, duh boring, Ms. Alvarez, really nice, Mr. Bach, funny; Mrs. Plaguer, pregnant... and I had Mr. Montgomery for English, really British.  
  
Matt: Sounds like you have pretty nice teachers compared to mine *checks schedule*  
  
Andrew: I wouldn't get too comfortable, though, I'll be moving to Florida in two weeks.  
  
(The three is shocked, suddenly, a group of popular flirty girls from a nearby table are heard talking about cheerleading, Matt, Andrew, Luna, and Melina, since having nothing else to talk about, decide to eavesdrop. The popular flirty girls, Pamela, Phoebe, and Courtney, were wearing matching outfits with CHEERLEADER GURL written in sparkly bold letters.)  
  
Pamela: So, did you see that totally cool guy Jason?  
  
Courtney: He is so not cool, Billy's the hunk!  
  
Phoebe: I think Andy Trellis's drop dead gorgeous!  
  
Pamela: Well, anyway, as we all know, we are definitely guaranteed a spot in the cheerleading squad with the help of my best friend Kate Sanders.  
  
Phoebe: Isn't she your cousin?  
  
Pamela: Shut up. (Looks around; Matt and others turn away and start a fake conversation about Science) [whispers] You wouldn't wanna let people know bout it, so shush.  
  
Phoebe and Courtney: [whispering] Sorry.  
  
[Bell rings, everyone rushes to their seventh period class]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[Seventh period Lunch, Hillridge High School]  
  
Lizzie: (bringing a lunch tray) Hey Miranda, have you seen that new guy Michael? (sits down in a table with her two best friends)  
  
Gordo: (rolls his eyes, Lizzie and Miranda ignore him)  
  
Miranda: Yeah, major hottie! I'm actually e-mailing him tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Really? What's his e-mail address?  
  
Gordo: (coughs) Please keep in mind that we are a couple, and that as your boyfriend, it is completely wrong that you'll leave me alone in the darkness to e-mail Michael Green when we're supposed to go to that new Italian Restaurant tonight.  
  
Animated Lizzie: (holding a paintbrush) Oooh, David Zephyr Gordon's a poet now.  
  
Lizzie: (coughs) okay, no need to be so parental about it.  
  
Miranda: (smiles) You two are a cute couple. I'll try asking Michael out.  
  
Lizzie: Okay Miranda, but a helpful tip: he prefers being called "Mikey".  
  
Miranda: (a little surprised) Where did you get that piece of information?  
  
Lizzie: Well, how did you get his e-mail address?  
  
Miranda: I asked him.  
  
Lizzie: Well, he told me.  
  
Gordo: (whispers to himself) These two girls are completely leaving me alone in the darkness.  
  
Okay, so what do you think? Please review, and thanxx to the reviewers! -Hugs- 


	3. So uncool!

Thanks to the reviewers! -hugs-  
  
(Bell rings, announcing the end of the first day of school)  
  
(Setting: Seventh Grade lockers)  
  
Matt: (trying to open his locker) Oy, one of the bigger problems of a genius seventh grader like myself, opening the locker.  
  
(Tries opening his locker a couple of times and, after a few more tries, fortunately gets it opened)  
  
Melina: Hey Matt, um, wanna hang out with us at the Digital Bean?  
  
Matt: I would love to; unfortunately, I have detention with Ms. Calderino, my health teacher. (Sighs) Who are you going with?  
  
Melina: Luna and Andrew, of course!  
  
Matt: Probably some other time.  
  
Melina: Detention at the first day of school? What did you do?  
  
(Luna and Andrew stand by Matt locker, listening to him though having no idea what he's talking about)  
  
Matt: Pulled a prank on her. I combined this orange and green colored glue and created this 'Insta-Puke', mixed it in her cup of coffee.  
  
Luna: That's gross.  
  
Melina: That's brilliant! I'm doing that tomorrow!  
  
Matt: Well, I gotta go, have fun at the Digital Bean. I'm going with you guys tomorrow. (leaves)  
  
Andrew: Gotta love that lil' fella.  
  
(Melina and Luna nod)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[McGuire Residence]  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Hey Matt, you're late- Did you make a lot of new friends?  
  
Matt: [Fiddles with Lizzie's peanut butter sandwich]Two actually, Luna and Andrew.  
  
Mr. McGuire: That's nice, Luna and Andrew- reminds me of my crush when I was in high school, her name was Lucinda Andrews, she was hot!  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Sam! [Hits him with a newspaper]  
  
Mr. McGuire: Ouch.  
  
Lizzie: Weasel, hands off my sandwich,  
  
[Matt obeys]  
  
Lizzie: Okay runt, spill! Why are you so nice today?  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Elizabeth McGuire! Be nicer to your brother?  
  
Animated Lizzie: [with a robot] how could I be nicer? Is this like one of those scary Sci-Fi movies where the bad guys become the good ones and the nice people end up in jail?  
  
Lizzie: I'm going upstairs.  
  
[Lizzie's Room]  
  
Lizzie: (talking with Miranda on the phone) so did you e-mail Mikey?  
  
Miranda: Not yet, I actually called to ask for some tips.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, is your computer on?  
  
Miranda: Check and ready to go!  
  
Lizzie: Okay, 'Dear Mikey'  
  
Miranda: Wouldn't that sound uncool?  
  
Animated Lizzie: *wearing a leather jacket and boots* you know what's worse than having to wear the same outfit at school twice? Having Miranda to tell me that I write uncool.  
  
Lizzie: (a little embarrassed) oh, yeah.  
  
Miranda: How bout 'Hey Mikey'?  
  
Lizzie: (still quite embarrassed) that's cool to the bone!  
  
Animated Lizzie: *still wearing the leather jacket and boots outfit* Cool to the bone? That's cool, right?  
  
Miranda: (types) Okay, now what?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I don't know, what do you want to tell him?  
  
Miranda: You know what Lizzie? I think I can handle this. Well, ciao for now!  
  
Lizzie: Bye Randa. (Miranda hangs up) That was easy.  
  
Okay, please review people! Virtual candy for everyone who reviews! Ü 


	4. Three's a crowd?

Next Day, Hillridge Junior High  
  
Matt: [approaches Luna, Andrew, and Melina; carrying notebooks and writing materials] Hey, whatcha got there?  
  
Melina: It's a prank we're pulling on the lunch lady.  
  
Matt: Ms. Calredanio?  
  
Luna: Yeah, we were planning on [Melina pinches her in the arm]  
  
Melina: Actually, this is our prank, you just had detention.  
  
Matt: So?  
  
Andrew: So it's our turn right now, besides, three's a crowd, we don't need another person.  
  
Luna: We planned this yesterday, and since you weren't there at the Digital Bean because you had detention-  
  
Melina: [finishes]-you're out.  
  
Matt: What?! Melina, how could you?  
  
Melina: What did I tell you a million times? You're too weak. You can't pull the perfect prank.  
  
Andrew: We just did, so do us a favor during lunch, ok? Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
Matt: But-  
  
[Bell rings]  
  
[Matt and Luna go to their Math class]  
  
Matt: Luna, you're a nice and humble soul, an angel of innocence who's eye shine-  
  
Luna: No.  
  
Matt: Please? I wanna know some details about that big time prank.  
  
[Room 313, Math class]  
  
Luna: No, besides, I didn't get to see the whole plan because I had to go to piano lessons.  
  
Matt: Well- what did you remember about the plan?  
  
Luna: I remember Melina telling us that we shouldn't tell you about it. [Moves her seat]  
  
Matt: -sighs-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hillridge High School, Lockers  
  
Miranda: [looks sad]  
  
Lizzie: [excited] Hey Randa, so what happened, in detail?  
  
Miranda: [talking really fast] Okay, he has plans. He has to go to a soccer game tonight, and has to go to New York with his father; he's coming back Sunday night. Besides, he already likes someone else, that's what he told me last night-  
  
Lizzie: [cuts her off] Wait, who?  
  
Gordo: [approaches the two girls] Hey you two.  
  
Miranda: Hey Gordo, did Mr. Giannone tell us that the binder is supposed to be 1 ½ inches or ½? I wasn't really sure, and I couldn't ask Lizzie because she isn't in our English class, and-  
  
Lizzie: You're changing the subject, Miranda. Who does he like?  
  
Miranda: -sighs- He likes Maddie Cole.  
  
Gordo: Maddie Cole? The cute and intelligent redhead?  
  
Animated Lizzie: [Playing with her hair] I might be a blonde, but I'm not dumb. [Wears a curly red wig] Watch out Maddie, here comes Lizzay!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, we're a couple, remember?  
  
Gordo: Yeah but remember yesterday at that Italian restaurant? You kept talking about Michael Green my ears just popped; I mean the waiter called me Michael ten times!  
  
Lizzie: Sorry Gordo, hug?  
  
Gordo: Deal.  
  
[Lizzie and Gordo hug]  
  
Miranda: Aw, why can't I get a boyfriend?  
  
Lizzie: That's it! I'll play Matchmaker!  
  
Gordo: Huh? How?  
  
Lizzie: Remember when I 'spied' on Ethan to get him to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, when I handed him that Grape soda which, by the way I shook for about 2 minutes.  
  
Lizzie: I knew it was you!  
  
Gordo: [smiles] You're welcome.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I could spy on Mikey to get him to date you.  
  
Miranda: Matchmaker Lizzie, love it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please review people, thanxx for everyone who reviewed -hands them virtual candy- 


	5. Food Fight!

[Lunch, Hillridge Junior High]  
  
Matt: How can they do that to me? Melina, Luna, and Andrew are supposed to be my-  
  
Pamela [from a nearby table; shouting]: Classmates, friends, losers. I stand here before you, along with my friends [Phoebe and Courtney nod] to tell you that I am going to be the-  
  
[The lunch lady, Ms. Calredanio, screams, and everyone turns to look at the scared-to-death English teacher/lunch lady covered in white slime]  
  
Ms. Calredanio: Which one of you miscreants started this?  
  
Matt [tries to find Melina and the gang, but fails]: I- don't know  
  
[Suddenly, Ms. Calredanio slips on a banana peel, hitting a lunch tray full of food and covering Pamela with pudding, starting a huge food fight]  
  
[Music: Bread and Butter (the music played during the food fight in 'She Said, He Said, She Said')]  
  
Matt [throws food at the people who had thrown the 'mystery slime' to him]: Eat slime, slime faces!  
  
Principal Tweedy [enters and looks shocked]: What on earth? Who started this?  
  
Everyone points to a different person: Matt points to Adam Brewster, Adam Brewster points to Lisa Hillman, Lisa points to Peter Tudgeman, Peter points to Phoebe and so on; Ms. Calredanio is quiet  
  
Principal Tweedy: So?  
  
Ms. Calredanio: It started as an accident, but I did it.  
  
Principal Tweedy: Okay then, everyone clean this mess, Ginger, follow me, please.  
  
[Ms. Calredanio follows the principal, and the students clean up the mess when Matt hears someone snicker and follows the sound, to the chorus room nearby]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[Music: What I Like About You]  
  
[Lizzie is seen running around the halls, taking snapshots of Mikey, talking to him and pointing to Miranda; Miranda waves with a big smile, Mikey waves back and leaves]  
  
Gordo: So how's the matchmaking thing?  
  
Animated Lizzie: How could I say this is the nicest way possibly? [screams] Horrible!!!  
  
Lizzie: Not well, I took pictures of him and it turns out that he likes the things that Miranda likes-  
  
Miranda: -and she talked to him but Mikey told her that he doesn't really like me because-  
  
Lizzie: -because of her style.  
  
Miranda: Do you think I should change my clothes?  
  
Lizzie: No, if he doesn't like you, then give up; there are other fishes in the lake-  
  
Gordo: Actually it's-  
  
Lizzie: I got it, Gordo.  
  
Miranda: But it's just unfair, why is it that every time I like someone, they don't like me back  
  
Lizzie [to Miranda]: One last try, okay? [Approaches Mikey, but sees him with Maddie Cole]  
  
Lizzie [walks back]: Sorry Miranda.  
  
Miranda: You know what? The guy of my dreams is probably just around the corner; I just don't probably notice him yet.  
  
Lizzie: [sighs] You're right, but who?  
  
[A different Larry Tudgeman, with a different (and clean!) shirt and gelled hair is seen smiling to himself as he carries a small camera and takes a candid photo of Miranda]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Matt: I can't believe you guys did that!  
  
Melina: Why hello Matthew-  
  
Matt: Someone could've been hurt!  
  
Andrew: It wasn't supposed to turn out like that. We're sorry, Matt, it could've been more fun with us four planning that prank, we promise to include you at the next big prank.  
  
Matt: Thanks, Andrew.  
  
Melina [nods]: But you should admit it was quite funny.  
  
Matt: Yeah, it was- have you seen Ms. Calredanio? She was totally freaking out!  
  
[The three friends laugh]  
  
Matt: Wait, where's Luna?  
  
[Luna is seen eating a bunch of cupcakes sloppily]  
  
-THE END-  
  
=D 


End file.
